


catch it if you can

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7





	catch it if you can

1, 2, 3 ding

The sound of a capture well done

A sign of a new friend and allied for battle

The training starts at the sound

That sound that makes you feelings so high and elated

Even if it's for just a bit time

The capture of your new pokemon friend

Not like a newly hatch friend, but pretty close though

Name it or not, it is up to you

But a new friend a waits inside the now use pokeball

Battles or contest, is always fun with the pokemon that are there

But do not ever mistreat it

Don't be like criminal organizations that rise and fall

In every region in this world of ours

Our duty as trainers to protect the pokemon we have come to know and love

In return, they do the same for us as trainers and friends

They protect and help us in return; both help each other into something new

Hearing the sound of the pokeball will make you mind blown, your mood frustrating irritating, impatient, annoy, or have your day ruin. Maybe even incline to be determining to catch it or even give up at the moment.

But hearing the sound of the pokeball, can make you elated, excited, like you above cloud nine, satisfied with the catch of the newly captured pokemon. The way the feeling feels like when battling with your pokemon.

So much some to come to mind, especially if it involves pokemon that are talk about in topics.

So many ideas to have in mind, even on a pokemon battle field, or even in a contest, or in a play. You don't know what your opponent is going to do next when trying to be a head of them.

One world and so many goals.


End file.
